


Wrapped in Silks so Fine

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [28]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Clothing, Domestic, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pretty much canon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki removed his hand from where it was resting on Doumeki's wrist, and looked thoughtfully at the cuffs of his clothing. "That looks fine. Help me out of it."</p><p>OR</p><p>Five times Doumeki did one thing or another regarding Watanuki's clothes, be it offering his jacket or pondering the yukata Watanuki inherited from Yuuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in Silks so Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Self-prompt, clothing. I love clothes. CLAMP has such pretty clothes. Watanuki is such a pretty person. 
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

**1.** Watanuki exhaled heavily, reaching up to take Doumeki's hand without complaint. He was tired, he was cold and wet, and he was pretty sure he was bleeding from some knick or scratch that he'd gotten from their current monster of the week.

"You okay?"

Watanuki didn't have it in him to argue with Doumeki right now. Instead, he just nodded. "Yeah, 'm fine."

"Shirt's ruined."

Watanuki glanced down at the gash in his shirt, and fingered at the frayed edges listlessly. "Yeah."

"You want my jacket?"

Watanuki made a face. "No. It's all wet too, anyway."

"Okay."

 **2.** "You aren't that much taller than me." Watanuki stopped in the open shouji, pulling at the sleeves of the kimono that were draping down over his hands.

Doumeki looked across the room at him, eyebrows hitching up only the slightest amount. "You look ridiculous."

"I know that!" Watanuki stomped forward, tripping over the edges of the fabric trailing the floor, before sinking to his knees at the table. "It doesn't fit, okay? And I don't know why, like I said you aren't that much taller than me!"

"You're scrawny."

"I'm not scrawny!" Watanuki screeched, flailing. The effect was all the more pathetic (humorous?) by the way that the kimono flapped with the motion.

"Too loud," Doumeki intoned, pressing his hands against his ears.

 **3.** "Watanuki!"

Watanuki blinked at the shout, in a moment of quiet surprise, before there was the snap of a bowstring and the screech of the spirit. It was all secondary, honestly, to the pain radiating through his ribcage, and he raised his hand uselessly to the bleeding gash there. He felt like he was in shock. He wondered if he was. He probably wouldn't feel the pain if he was, though.

"Are you okay?" Doumeki asked, stopping next to him. He was out of breath, and dropped his bow and sank to his knees, pushing Watanuki's hand away. Watanuki didn't have time to form the words necessary to respond before Doumeki had ripped open his shirt at the claw marks.

It was mostly the ripping noise that startled Watanuki enough to speak.

"... You just ripped my shirt," he said numbly.

"Was already ripped." Doumeki was inspecting the bleeding wound. "Take it off."

Watanuki blinked owlishly down at him. "What...?"

"Take it off," Doumeki demanded, grabbing at the buttons on the front. "We need to apply pressure to the wound."

"You can't turn my shirt into bandages," Watanuki muttered, halfheartedly, but he let Doumeki manhandle him out of his shirt, wincing at the pain radiating throughout his body.

 **4.** The first time Doumeki walked into the shop when Watanuki was wearing Yuuko's yukata, he very nearly had a heart attack. Theoretically.

Watanuki's entire demeanor had changed over the course of just a day. The Watanuki of last week was gone. The Watanuki of last week would have cringed at the sheer amount of skin he was showing. The Watanuki of last week probably _had_ complained at Yuuko for showing too much skin at least once. It made Doumeki's stomach turn.

Not that Watanuki wasn't suddenly... _embracing_ the new life. He had taken ahold of it by the reigns. That yukata looked _good_ on him. Surprisingly, shockingly - stunning. Doumeki was still processing the fact that Yuuko was gone, and the sudden development of Watanuki taking over the shop was... painful.

Watanuki turned his head, and watched him through lazy eyes, taking a draw off the pipe to blow the smoke out slowly. Just like Yuuko.

Doumeki wondered if Watanuki had made the decision to change, or if the shop had changed him itself.

 **5.** "Stand still."

Watanuki inhaled, and then exhaled, although he did stop squirming. "My patience for this isn't unending, you know."

Doumeki grunted, sliding a straight pin in between the folds of fabric. "You'll get stuck," he said after he had mirrored the pinning on the opposite side.

"You'd better not stick me."

Doumeki stood up, sliding the wristlet on the pin cushion onto his arm. He held out his hand. "Hand," he ordered of Watanuki, and proceeded to take his hand and pin the sleeves to the correct length of Watanuki's arm. "Can you really alter all of these?" he asked, letting go of Watanuki's arm to let it fall and check the sleeve length as it hung.

"Yeah. It takes a careful hand. These clothes are old-" which meant they were Yuuko's - "and delicate. Did you buy the thread I said I would need?" He looked up at him curiously.

"Yeah." Doumeki reached for his other arm.

"Then I can alter them."

Doumeki was silently a little impressed, as much as he was nostalgic about the whole thing. Watanuki had always been good at household tasks, sewing probably included, but the idea that all he had to do to fill his time now _was_ sewing, or smoking or drinking or granting wishes, was... upsetting.

"There." He finished pinning the other sleeve.

Watanuki removed his hand from where it was resting on Doumeki's wrist, and looked thoughtfully at the cuffs of his clothing. "That looks fine. Help me out of it."

Doumeki abandoned the pin cushion and stepped forward again to help, expertly untying, unwinding, unfolding, and removing the clothing caressing Watanuki's skin. He took extra care where he had slipped in the straight pins, making sure that he didn't end up hurting Watanuki again.

"Thank you." Watanuki folded the clothes over his arm and collected his other clothes to get dressed, naked save for his undershorts. Watanuki of the past would have been _mortified_ to walk around naked. He would have been embarrassed beyond coherant conversation. Not that that was something that Doumeki particularly understood, but Watanuki had always been self-conscious about that.

"You're staring."

Doumeki pursed his lips. "You're in my line of vision."

"Take your line of vision somewhere else." Well, there was a little bit of the old Watanuki there, even if he sounded too calm when he said it.

Doumeki lost presence enough to roll his eyes, gathering up the sewing supplies that he'd had out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a +1 extra chapter, legit DouWata style, but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
